Kidnapping My Bride
by Risilence
Summary: Honoka has only one mission: to kidnap Maki and make her, her dazzlingly bride! Too bad everyone else has other plans.
1. Chapter 1

"How could you get caught!" Maki yelled behind her through the open slide window separating the front of the red truck from its luggage compartment, "Idiot!"

Honoka could only laugh as the ropes around her body restrained her from any other expressive motion she would have liked to convey. Only being able to voice her discontent, Maki continued to pointed out Honoka's own carelessness, really going into extreme detail on how messy her plans was to begin with. In return, the ginger kept her balance as the truck passed over speed bumps as her driver hide his amusement at her suffering. Maki rode in front with her father while Honoka was seated in the open trunk trying her best not to be bunked out. The ginger had attempted a traditional ceremony where two lovers must pass the ultimate test of love, kidnapping one another. It was a simple thing, Honoka had to keep Maki away from her family for 24 hours. In the meantime, her family and the whole town would hunt for the ginger. If she was able to survive wedding bells would ring and their wedding would be planned. Sadly for the ginger she was caught prematurally so no announcement was rung during their trip home.

"Nice try Honoka!" the ginger heard an elder yell from the porch of his property.

"Get her next time," came another encouragement and Honoka smiled.

"Definitely next time!" Honoka yelled back.

Maki could only faced palm in embarrassment while the ginger glutted around about how she would definitely make an honest woman out of her. Her father on the other hand laughed in secret, afraid to openly express how funny he found the situation in front of his daughter. They eventually arrived in front of the Nishikino household where Honoka payed the family a fine for failing to properly kidnap the redhead.

"I'll get her for sure on my next attempt!" Honoka handed over the check.

"If you keep this up we could be looking at an early retirement," Maki's mother giggled at her own comment.

"Hahaha I hope not," Honoka nervously laughed before being pulled away by a very angry Maki.

"Maki dear where are you heading off to?" her mother called while her father went to cash the check.

"To have a proper drop off with my **darling** ," she growled the last bit and Honoka swallowed back the anxiety.

"Have fun you two," her mother said before the duo disappeared behind the corner.

…

"I'm sick and tired of you always failing!" Maki crossed her arms while Honoka tried to calm her.

"I almost had it this time," Honoka tried to give Maki a kiss but she pulled away, "Maakkii," she whined.

"You're making me the laughing stock of this whole town," she grumbled as they walked side by side towards the Kousaka sweet shop, "This is your punishment for making me wait so long."

"Well if you don't want to wait you can always kidnap me," Honoka suggested but her comment backfired.

"M-Me?" Maki blushed lightly from the thought, "Don't be silly! It has to be you-mou! Can't you see I'm patiently waiting for you? Hurry up and figure it out or else i'll leave you for someone who will!" She fumed away after dropping the ginger off at her place, "Idiot," she mumbled.

Honoka waited for her goodbye hug but the redhead was already gone before any form of affection could be given. Feeling dismissed she sluggishly went inside announcing her arrival, "I'm home…" she grumbled and her family assembled.

"Good try," Yukiho laughed as she mocked the gingers 10th attempt this month, "So how long before you sell your soul?"

"Hahaha," Honoka commented back before being engulfed by her mother's warm embrace.

"Oh! My poor baby!" she cried and Honoka almost believed she had finally received some sympathy, "How could you put Maki through that! Have you no shame?" and they pulled away.

"Eh?" Honoka looked toward her father for any help but the man simple turned away, "I'll make sure to do it right next time!"

"Next time won't cut it!" Her sister bursted into laughter and Honoka's mother began to cry, "Dear isn't there any way to help Honoka?"

Taking offense but still curious to see what her father would say, Honoka looked to the man as he thought over any possible ideas. They all leaned towards him making him feel the overbearing pressured to produce something clever. But due to his honest nature, he was unable to lie to his family as he simply shook his head causing everyone to fall back into place, "That's it! Our family name will end here! Honoka will forever be the laughing stock of this family," her mother sniffed.

"I get it!" Honoka squinted her eyes as she recovered from the roast, "I have a really good feeling about this time! I feel like I really go it down!"

"Let's hope," Yukiho rolled her eyes as she went back to watching tv.

"I will just watch! I've finally figured out the perfect plan to kidnap Maki!" Honoka ran to her room insisting she had a glamours plan to redeem herself with, "Those past runs were merely tests for this bad boy!"

"Dinner will be in a little bit!" Her mother called and the household went back to its regular routine.

…

The weeks that followed involved Honoka attempting another kidnapping. Once again failing miserably as Umi's and Kotori's family caught her before she could have made a proper escape. Arriving back into town served as a surprise to the young couple, as the town had burst into celebration when they had entered townsquare. The reason for the party was to honor the two for having the highest number of failed attempts in their towns history.

"We're betting on that 50 mark!" an old man said before joining the laughter of his group. Honoka laughed and Maki was furious as more jokes were thrown their way.

"Cheer up Maki," Honoka urged the redhead, "Lets enjoy the party everyone worked hard to make!"

"You can enjoy it," Maki turned toward the main road, "I'm going home."

"Maki," Honoka grabbed her forearm, "Whats wrong?"

"Whats wrong?" Maki snorted as she ripped her arm away from the other's grasp, "What's wrong is how you're not taking this serious enough!" their argument was drowned out by the musicians playing, "This is embarrassing! Stop trying to follow a tradition you can't achieve and do us both a favor and just propose to me the foreign way!"

Violet eyes glared into hurt ocean blue, hate oozing out of her glare before realizing her mistake and stepping back. Maki opened her mouth to apologize but couldn't find it in herself to be so easily forgiven knowing the ginger's gentle nature. Afterall, Honoka would have taken her into her arms, showering her with love while forgiving her for all the terrible treatment. That was an outcome Maki didn't deserve right then, so instead Maki faced away. Practically jogging home as she left behind her injured lover.

…

During the days to follow Maki had avoided the ginger, only responding through text and call. It was during that time, Honoka could visible be seen drained of her energetic aroma that many flocked towards. Instead she grew more and more useless as she whined and dragged her aching body around like an abandoned puppy. It was than that her friends decided to give the girl a prep talk. So Honoka found herself slugging on the restaurant table while Nico and Nozomi sat across from her. Plates of comfort food were scattered around them but the ginger would only peck at the french fries in front of her.

"I'm tellin you," Nico was currently arguing with Nozomi, "Take her somewhere obvious but secluded, have a pre-made lunch, and make sure there's plumbing is the way to go."

"Is that what you did?" Honoka asked as she ate some fires to relieve any pain temporarily.

"Dou!" Nico slurred up her drink, "It takes a special kind of idiot to fail 20 times."

"Oh hush now," Nozomi defended the ginger, "It took you 5 tries before you succeeded."

"N-Nozomi," Honoka cried as the older girl open her arms.

Taking the bait, the ginger leaped over the table and into her motherly embrace and Nico gagged. Rolling her eyes, the black haired woman insisted she was different, "But seriously you shouldn't make Maki wait too long. Poor girl must be dying from all that embarrassment."

Honoka already knew that much. Afterall, the town and even Maki made it their daily mission to remind the ginger of her alternatives. Some even agreeing with the redhead about forgetting tradition and just proposing the foreign way. But Honoka couldn't, she wanted to give Maki the joys every other couple got when the bells would ring and they would be parade into town. How their families will come together to plan the wedding and the two would be separated till they were reuniting at the alter. And it wasn't just any simple alter either. The ceremony would be held inside an illuminating cave were the age of time and rain had created what many couples described an unspeakable piece of heaven. Though legends says that the cave was created by the god of darkness who had kidnapped and married the goddess of the sea against the other god's wishes. It was due to that urban tale that made the cave so special and only usable to those who had completed the kidnapping ceremony. Any other way would result in using a human build alter.

The ginger was now staring at the ceiling of her own home. What started out as a fun tradition had now become a chore. Of course Honoka loves Maki and she would kidnap the redhead 100 more time if it meant one day having her as a wife, but the pressure was becoming too strong and sadly suffocating. It had become such a negative impact on the ginger that Honoka found herself finding excuses to postpone her own plans much to Maki's displeasure. Her thoughts were in turmoil as failure after failure were being repeated in her mind, reminding herself of her faults. It wasn't until her phone interrupted her thoughts with a jazzy ringtone, did she finally snap out of it.

She picked up without reading the ID, "Hello?" her voice sounding monotone.

"Honoka?" Maki's voice resounded and the ginger sat up.

"Y-Yes," she said afraid it was another scold.

"Can we meet up?" her voice was soft, almost like a whisper.

"Yeah, where at?" Honoka subconsciously mimicked her soft tone.

There was a pause almost like the redhead was left speechless before a small click, "In the woods, you know where we often hanged out."

"Alright," Honoka nodded, "I'll be there."

The night was still fresh when she opened her window letting in the cold air. She was sensing that this meeting had to be kept a secret as a smile graced her features. It had felt like forever since Honoka saw her girlfriend, so without thinking it any further she snuck out her window. Her feet shuffled quietly through the grass until she reached the back gates to her yard where she jumped the fence, believing it would be soundless. Honoka land hard on the dirt road, a grunt escaping her involuntarily as she looked around making sure no one had seen her before quietly making her way to their spot. The town emitted a small glow that touched the forest outline in a dull yellow, hiding the stars from naked eyes. Luckily for Honoka, she was now deep inside the rows of pine trees allowing the sky to be decorated in twinkling of lights as she hiked her way to Maki. The stars were radiating and only mid-darkness encircled around her because of the half moon's glow. Wildlife could be heard surrounding her as she hiked through the terran, eventually coming to the open field. It didn't take long for Honoka to spot her lover leaning against the trunk of a tree looking towards the emptiness.

"Maki," Honoka whispered, waving to announce her arrival.

Maki wore a burgundy coat with a white scarf to battle the chilling wind. Seeing that the ginger had arrived Maki snorted as she noticed the other wearing nothing but a tank top.

"Here," Maki wrapped her scarf around the other, "Wouldn't want you getting sick now, would we?"

"It's alright," Honoka smiled as she took in the cinnamon scent from the warm object, "I know Maki will be there to heal me right up."

Maki opened her mouth slightly but couldn't find the right words to start, so she closed her lips tight and looked toward the ground. A blush decorated her cheeks but due to the lack of lightening Honoka couldn't tell.

"So why the sudden meetup?' Honoka asked not really caring for the reason as long as she was able to see Maki.

"I-I," Maki began and Honoka leaned in to hear her whispers, "I'm sorry."

"Huh?" the ginger gasped as she moved closer, unable to believe her hearing, "Come again?"

"I said I'm sorry!" Maki looked up, shocked to find the ginger only inches away, "I'm…" her violet eyes darted all over the other's face. She took in her features as if it was the first time they met, from her light cobalt eyes, to her reddening cheeks, to her jawline, cheekbones, and finally to her adorably arched eyebrows and pink lips, "I-I'm… so… sorry for… umm… everything."

"What do you mean?" and Maki screamed inwardly at the ginger's cuteness.

"I-I've been very push towards this whole kidnapping thing," Maki began now gazing into her shining orbs, "I should have never forced you to hurry and I just wanted to tell you I'm ok if you fail. I know how much tradition means to you and I don't mind waiting a whole eternity for you. I mean as long as you're with me…"

Honoka gazed down at Maki. Red hair was tilted into her vision symbolizing she was facing away but Honoka could still see her sharp amethyst eyes, her reddening skin,her small and defenseless form, and most of all her red lips trembling for her next words. The ginger could feel her heart being harpooned once more with the same spear she would identify as Maki. Her heart was screaming for her princess and Honoka found herself being reeled in closer and closer towards the fish poacher that was Maki Ninishinko.

"I love you so much!" Honoka declared before picking the redhead up and spinning her around, "I love! love! Love! Love! Love Maki more than anyone in the world!"

Gasping from the shock of being picked up, Maki held on tight as the ginger parade her to the forest. Declaring her love for her as she buried her head into Maki's neck.

"I LOVE-," Maki quickly covered her mouth as she hushed her into silence.

"I love you too," Maki kissed, "But keep your voice down."

"R-Right," Honoka quietly laughed as she placed the redhead down, "But why do we have to be silent?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Maki smiled as she wrapped her arms around the other's neck, "I'm kidnapping you."

...

 **Hello there! So this was suppose to be a one-shot...bbbbuuutttt... it looks like it might need a couple of more chapters to finish off. So look forward to that! Don't worry I'm practically finished with this story so go ahead and hang around till the end.**

 **Don't be afraid to leave a review! In fact feel free to point out all my mistakes hahaha.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this chapter has no Maki or Honoka. Its mostly to give a little bit more in sight for the next chapter. Do you need to read this? I guess not but it would help explain a lot for the next and final chapter.**

"MAKI KIDNAPPED HONOKA!?" Umi looked towards Kotori. Both girls eyes were bulged open in shock from the phone call from Mrs Kousaka, "uh yes- we'll start searching right away," Umi ended the call.

"What are we going to do?" Kotori paced back and forth.

Before the eventful call, the two women were plotting ways to inform their childhood friend of their romantic feelings for her. They knew Honoka was preoccupied with Maki but they also knew how badly Maki was treating the ginger lately. A mixup Umi was hoping would cause a creak between their relationship enough to weasel themselves in. The duo's original plan was to lay low and allow Maki's new destructive attitude towards the ginger to ruin their relationship. In fact, the only reason they were able to wait around so long was mainly because Honoka wasn't skilled enough to stay hidden during her kidnapping attempts. Now this proved to be the biggest game changer of all mostly due to the fact it was Maki performing the act.

"If it's Maki," Kotori looked worriedly at Umi who was too shock to respond, "we might lose her."

Umi shook her head, sharpening her thoughts before rushing over to her laptop, "Ok we have 24 hours to find them… the whole towns searching for them… it's ok! I have a plan."

"Umi!" Kotori smiled as she ran to see what the bluenette was up to.

"I had Honoka's phone implanted with a chip," her fingers made quick work on the digital screen, "Incase of any emergencies- AHHA! Found them!"

Kotori nodded as they geared up to enter the wilderness, boots were stripped on, flashlights charged and ready to go, "Let's hurry!"

…

"Nico we have to go now!" Nozomi shook the black haired girl.

"Mm we can search for them tomorrow," she mumbled as she brought the covers closer to her chest.

"We catch Maki and Honoka," Nozomi pulled at the covers, "This time it's completely different!"

"How is it different?" Nico grumbled as she curled into a ball, "HonOHA… Honoka always gets caught."

"Nico!" Nozomi pleaded, "Maki's doing the kidnapping this time."

Not quite catching the statement, Nico simple turned over and continued sleeping. In the meantime, Nozomi all knowingly began a countdown which was on time when the other girl sat up.

"Wait! Hold on Maki kidnapped Honoka?" Nico asked as she gripped the covers. Nozomi nodded and the black haired girl leaped out of bed, "What are we doing here! Let's go!"

…

Rin and Hanayo were already in the forest when they bumped into Eli. The blonde was surprised to find Rin using her family's famous bloodhounds to catch the two love birds. On the other hand, Rin and Hanayo were surprised to find Eli holding a tranquilizer gun.

"Rin, Hanayo," Eli nodded in approval while the two acknowledged the gesture.

"Eli," Rin smiled and a silent alliance was formed.

Meanwhile, off into the opposite side of the forest Umi and Kotori were gaining towards the GPS signal. Umi, an expert in archery and kendo, had enough power to surge through the woods while Kotori, lacking any proper exercises, found it difficult to catch up.

"Umi-," she huffed trying to keep the bluenette in her sights, "How...long?" sweat was dripping off her forehead regardless of the icy wind blowing around them.

"We're almost there," Umi said her eyes glued to her phone's map, "It looks like they might be camping out here."

"H-How about a break," Kotori collapsed on her behind as Umi continued to fiddle with her phone, "Ah… So much better," the silverette sighed before unpacking her water bottle.

Umi checked the time, 1:00 am, if Maki was smart than Honoka she knew they wouldn't be camping in one spot for too long but the tracker didn't move. It also didn't help that her signal connection was weak and her GPS had begun to get laggy. Umi knew they had to have a plan B in case her phone was to suddenly lose their location.

"Hey Kotori do you still have that messenger owl?" Umi asked finally giving her companion attention.

"Yeah why?" Kotori was massaging her feet from the sores she had developed thanks to the forest landscape.

"We might need it," Umi took a swig of her own canteen before wiping away any excess liquid from her lips, "Let's keep moving."

Unknown to them, there was a group already ahead of the two childhood friends who were Eli, Rin, and Hanayo. Two bloodhounds were sniffing the ground trying to pick up the scent of the two woman. Eli was busy looking for any clues such as foot marks on the grass or dirt and any cuts on bushes scattered around them.

"Wow! Maki really is smarter than Honoka," Rin wiped away sweat while Hanayo looked around frightening.

"I-It's getting really late guys," Hanayo whispered as she stayed close to the blonde, "w-Why don't we call it a d-day?"

"Stop being a chicken!" Rin joked as she encircled her arms around her scared friend, "Judging by these bad boys were fairly close," the hounds snorted as they took in the main scents of the forest, Rin then turn to Eli, "Any clues?"

Eli was kneeling forward towards a dirt path, her eyes noticed a group of grass folded forward, "Yes, it looks like they might have gone this way. How about your dogs?"

"What a coincidence," Rin's hounds were pointing towards the direction of the blonde's hunch, "Same here."

"R-Rin," Hanayo pulled the other's arm, "C-Can't we just leave."

"Hanayo," Rin smiled darkly, "I won't leave until we find my pumpkin!"

"Pumpkin?" Eli asked and the younger woman twirled to give an odd smile, "I've been meaning to ask but why do you have your hounds searching? Afterall it's not like there in any really danger."

"Its simple," Rin approached Eli, "Honoka took something that belonged to me a long time ago. I'm here to take it back."

"What do you mean?" Eli didn't know Rin and Hanayo as much as she liked. The blonde had only exchanged proper conversation with them in town, she never really bothered nor wanted a close friendship with them.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Rin sighed before shaking her head, "I love Maki and Honoka is in my way!"

"What?" Eli blinked as Rin only laughed it off, "I see but catching them won't make Maki love you," the blonde fixed the strap of her gun.

"I know," Rin looked at her hounds as they waited for further command, "Why don't you explain the gun?"

"You mean my tranquilizer," Rin nodded and Eli saw no use in lying to the woman, "I don't want them to escape once I find them."

"You can get the same results with a rope," Rin smiled.

"I feel more comfortable with a gun," Eli pushed passed her as she marched down the path, "Let me make this clear. I'm not helping you, I just want to enjoy tonight," a small giggle escaped her lips, "I want to bring them home for their 23rd mark."

…

"My cards are telling me we should avoid the forest," Nozomi said as she laid five cards ahead of her, "Danger is reeking around that area."

"So are we going or are we not?" Nico asked yawning for the fifth time as her wife continued to draw cards. The two were sitting at an open air restaurant, which was staying open 24/7 in order to appeal to more customers who were currently hunting. The black haired woman enjoyed a cup of hot coffee while Nozomi continued to link herself to the spirit world, "Any day now."

"My cards are telling me we must travel through the river!" and Nico's mouth shaped into an O for agreement, "We must get a boat!"

"Where are we going to get a boat at this time?" Nico asked adjusting her mittens.

Nozomi smiled as she pulled her wife along, "I know the perfect place!" they speed walk along the concert road as they passed other fellow hunters.

…

"Here we are!" Umi announced as they finally made it into the clearing. Disappoint was written all over their faces when they found it empty, "Oh great…"

"Umi look," Kotori pointed at the footsteps, "They must have left already."

"Haaaa," Umi looked at her phone's GPS and found the glowing red pointer deeper inside the forest.

"What do we do," Kotori whined as they searched around for more clues, "My owl won't be back for a while but it looks like there are more people ahead of us." her eyes examining the different shoes prints.

Moments before arriving at the campsite, Kotori had unleashed her messenger owl to find and than report the gingers whereabouts. The two looked at each other, realizing they might have to wait there before heading out anywhere. Just then they heard someone calling them.

"Hey," the voice said, "Up here." The duo looked up to find a brunette covered in camouflage, "How's it going?"

"Tsubasa!" Kotori gasped and Umi ran to her friend to find the military dressed brunette sliding down the pine tree.

Tsubasa smiled, an action hard to detect because of the dark colors smudged all over her face, "You just missed them."

"Honoka?" Kotori asked hoping they were not too late.

"What? No! Your friends umm that blonde and that monkey girl, OH! And Hanayo," Tsubasa pulled out an apple and begun to dig in, "Are you guys camping out here?"

"No," Kotori sighed, "Were you out here all night?"

"Yup!" she beamed, "I've been doing some private training in order to catch Honoka, you know when she tries again hehehe I'm hoping to bring her in and place my name on the board of honor!"

Kotori laughed discontentedly. The Board of Honor was a secret list of names of people who had brought the couple home. It might have been messed up to have started it but it prove to be somewhat entertaining for the towns folks. Sadly it made it twice as hard for the ginger to succeed,which was also a secret she didn't ever need to know. While Kotori caught Tsubasa up on what was currently happening, Umi was fiddling with her phone. The internet connection was fading more and more as the signals failed to connect so far into the wilderness. The bluenette knew they would have to either walk towards higher ground or freestyle it until she gained signal again or if they magically found the couple. Gaspes from Tsubasa were ignored as Umi was able to get the last wave point of the ginger's location. The couple seemed to have been hiking towards Maki's summer home, a location Umi figure would take them a long time to reach by foot. Of course the option to head back into town and get a car was there but Eli was out there. She knew if they wasted time heading back Eli would catch the duo, which wasn't a bad plan but Umi wanted to catch them herself.

"I got you guys!" Tsubasa eyes shining with mischief as she pulled the two girls towards her, "Let's get our names up there! I know the perfect short cut to ambush those girls!"

"Ambush?" Umi questioned.

"Yeah, we can't let them win!" Tsubasa beckon the girls to follow, "If they catch red riding hood before we do it's game over! We gotta remove our competition."

"What about finding Honoka?" Kotori looked worriedly, believing they were losing focus of the true objective of tonight.

"Honoka can wait," Tsubasa ran into the woods, "If you don't hurry, I'll leave you behind!"

"She's nuts," Umi commented but before Kotori could agree Tsubasa howled at the moon.

The sudden howling caused Hanayo to flinch in fear from where they walked. She clung to Eli's arm as she shook in terror, "D-Did you guys hear that?" Her eyes darted around but the other two ignore her usual whining, "T-There's w-w-w-wolves out here?!"

Eli sighed as she continued her hike even with the extra weight. Rin was leading the way as she hummed a soft tone, her dogs sniffing and wondering not too far off from the tangerine colored girl. The night was coming to end, their watches reading, 5:15 am as they continued their usual routine of stopping for clues and to give Hanayo time to recover more courage.

"Why are you out here?" Eli finally asked as the brunette continue to hold onto her.

"She's out here for moral support!" Rin answered for her and Hanayo nodded.

Eli sighed, deciding not to push the topic any further. Instead conversation was cut short when they had appeared at Maki's summer home and judging by the silence they were the first to arrive. Rin and Eli exchanged knowing glances while Hanayo exhaled in relief after finding human structures. They planned their next step, having Hanayo stay outside with the bloodhounds as Eli and Rin searched the home. Rin went through the backdoor, which they found unlocked, and scanned the first floor for any hints of the couple. She readied the rope she had brought with her as Eli climbed onto the second floor balcony, finding the sliding doors unlocked as well, and began checking the rooms, gun ready in arms. Hanayo waited outside puffing warm air into her hands as she admired the river flowing right next to the home. The water almost seemed so surreal, as the hooting of owls and the purpling of the sky warned of daybreak. The water was so tempting that Hanayo decide it won't hurt anyone to take a small stroll near the body of water. Arriving near the edge of the water, Hanayo found it a bit discomforting as the hooting of wildlife sounded more like a screeching. She looked around nervously, keeping her arms close, as she searched for the cry of distress.

Finding nothing, she turned to head back only to come face to face with an angry tied up owl, "KAAAAYYY! SOMEONE SAVE ME!" she screamed.

From inside the home, coming to the conclusion they were not there, Eli and Rin heard the cry and came running outside.

"Hanayo?!" Rin called but before she could run to her friend a shovel was slammed onto the back of her head.

"Jesus! Tsubasa!" Umi cringed as the other woman face planted to the floor.

Tsubasa merely tossed the shovel to the side as she saw the blonde heading towards the river, "One more left," she ran in pursuit leaving Rin to the other two.

Eli had her gun loaded and ready to fire as she arrived to find Hanayo squatting on the floor, hands up in defense as a tied up owl screeched to be freed. Relaxing a bit, Eli made her way to comfort the brunette, "Hey it's just an owl," Eli nudged the girl to look up.

Hanayo slowly looked to find just that, an owl tied to a tree. She laughed at her own coward nature before her face paled at the sight of a figure holding up a broken tree branch, "Look out Eli!" she screamed as the figure swung down.

To everyone's surprise Hanayo had managed to push Eli out of the way and take the full blow. The branch snapped in half due to the force swung and Hanayo lost consciousness, falling backwards into the river.

"HANAYO!" the two screamed.

Eli was removing her gun with haste before a blur passed her and dived in. The blonde could only watch as the new arrival saved Hanayo from drowning in her state. Her ears flinched as she heard footsteps running towards her. Fearing about getting ambushed again, Eli shot at the figure hitting Umi right on the shoulder.

"Umi?!" Eli gasped.

"E-Eli…" Umi slurred as she collapsed.

Running behind her was Kotori helping Rin wobbled run towards them, "W-What happen to Hanayo?" Rin asked.

"She's in the river," Eli said turning to find the commander dressed woman trying to stay afloat with the unconscious brunette.

"H-Help me," Tsubasa gargled as she found it difficult to swim against the strong river current.

"Oh god," Rin dove in, forgetting her body was in no state in mind to be saving anyone. Instead she found herself drowning.

Eli facepalmed before tossing her gun to Kotori, "Take care of it and Umi," she dove to Rin who immediately climbed on her.

The two struggled as Eli tried to tell the catgirl to stay calm, but she was in panic mode. Instead, Eli found herself endangered as well. Rin made it difficult to swim anywhere but down. Kotori looked at the unconscious body of her friend and her friends drowning in the river as they were being pulled further and further away.

"What do I do?! What do I do?!" she panicked knowing fully well she couldn't swim after them but she also couldn't leave Umi alone, "Honoka!" she cried in distress.

"Honoka's not here but Team Mystic is," the voice boomed and Kotori turned to find Nozomi and Nico paddling towards her, "Hope on!"

Kotori pulled Umi on board the small wooden boat before they paddle to Eli and Rin, "Shouldn't we have saved the victims first?" Nico asked but only got hushed as they arrived.

Kotori and Nozomi helped pull up the girls. Thanks were exchanged right after coughing fits as the married couple paddle along with the current to arrive near the first victims. Hanayo was pulled up and Tsubasa dunked under for a couple of times before finally being rescued.

"Are we all here?" Nozomi asked as she made a head count, "No more damsels in distress?"

"Umm Nozomi," Nico peeped in as everyone made sure to check one another for any injuries, "We might have some trouble."

"What do you mean woovymuffy?" Nico ignored the nickname as she tried to paddle near shore.

"The current is too strong," she paddle with all her might, "I can't turn back!"

"Here," Nozomi helped but also founded it impossible to turn the boat around, "Aaaa…"

"What do you mean it won't turn back?" Eli then took Nico's place as she paddled with Nozomi, "Why is this current so strong?"

"Maybe because of the extra weight?"

"What do we do?" Kotori asked.

"All we can do is wait until the river hits land," Tsubasa spoke, finally calming down from her hunters high.

"This is great!" Nico crossed her arms, "so much for being the safest route."

Offended, Nozomi and Nico began to argue. Meanwhile, Eli went to check up on Umi who was still unconscious, Tsubasa apologized to Hanayo once she came to, and Kotori and Rin searched for ways to help. It didn't take long before the sun was raised over their heads and the current seemed never ending. The boat was cramped so they were all huddled together. Eli and Umi, who had regain consciousness, were seated on the end followed by Kotori, Rin, Hanyao, with Tsubasa seating on the floor to give the last bench seat to Nozomi and Nico.

"Well look on the brightside," Kotori tried to ease the tension as hunger and heat seemed to spoil everyone's mood, "At least we get to have some time to think."

"Think about what?" Nico spatted and Nozomi nudged her side.

"To figure out how to find Maki," Kotori's voice lowered as glares were thrown her way.

"They can have their dumb wedding," Nico grunted as she leaned on the edge.

"Doesn't it bother anyone how strong this current is… you know for a river and all?" Rin decided to change the topic which was very welcomed.

"Now that you mention it," Umi voiced, "This is very strange."

"Are we being lead into the ocean?" Eli looked at Umi who gave her a questionable look.

"Maybe if we're lucky," Tsubasa was staring at the sky.

"U-Umm guys," Hanayo gasped making everyone feel uncomfortable, "L-Look!"

All eyes darted towards what had the brunette in discomfort only to be reduced to frighten school girls as well. Right before the eyes was a drop, and they all knew their small boat wasn't going to last the crash.

"Oh god!" Nico held onto Nozomi's hand at the realization they were heading towards a waterfall.

Just then Tsubasa's inner hunter was unleashed, "YAHOO!" she screamed as the boat toppled over. Screamed were masked by her excitement as they fell down from the edge to find the drop way too high for any of their liking.

 **A/N: By the way the kidnapping bride stuff is real. I watched a documentary a long time ago about it but trust me its less glamours then how I made it sound. (It mostly a forced thing hahaha)**

 **With that said leave a review, love it, follow it, but most of all stick around. Don't be afraid to point out my errors or give me some advice. See you in the final installment of** ** _Kidnapping My Bride_** **!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Here give me your hand," Maki extend her arm as she helped Honoka up the slope.

"Thanks," the ginger climbed faster thanks to the extra help from Maki.

Off in the distance they could hear the siren signalling that the chase was on. The sound only last for a couple of rings in order to give the runaway couple the illusion of safety. But the duo knew better than to think they weren't in pursuit, afterall Maki had left a letter explaining to her parents of her plans. It was only a matter of time before they informed the Kousaka household and then announce it to the whole town with that siren.

"We should probably stick close to the mountain parts," Maki said as they took a short break, "Everyone is probably looking for us in the forest."

"Yeah," Honoka watched Maki remove her coat, "Need some help undressing?"

"Pft!" her cheeks lightly colored as she threw the coat over the gingers face, "I swear I leave you alone for a month and now you're like a starved pup."

"I'm starved?" Honoka grinned as she pulled the fabric off, "It's ok to say you missed me," and Maki rolled her eyes, "By the way where are we heading?"

"To my family's summer home," Maki pointed westsouth, "It's a good distance away and probably the first place my parents will check so we can hide there once the coast is clear."

"Oh!" Honoka wowed in amazement, "Thats a great plan!"

"Of course it is," Maki twirled her hair with pride, "I thought of it," a smile now residing on her lips.

"Shall we?" Honoka stood, giving her hand as support.

"Mhmm," Maki was pulled up and their climb began once more.

Honoka carried the red coat over her shoulders while Maki used the stars for directions. From where they stood they could see the dark forest below them with flickers of lights as dozen flashlights looked for the duo. They kept their voices low just incase, while they talked about what the other had missed during the text/call period of their lives. It didn't take long before Maki felt the guilt come back once Honoka had spoken about her time apart. Saying how much she missed her and how much she was afraid to lose her if she failed to pass. Of course Honoka was able to push any thoughts of doubt and insecurity away.

"It's not fair," Maki had admitted as they got closer to the top of the mountain, "You have such a silver tongue sometimes."

Honoka smirked as she hurried to walk next to Maki, "What can I say? You just bring out this side of me."

"Where did that awkward idiot I'm going to marry go?"

"Right here," Honoka peeked Maki's cheek with a quick kiss.

"Idiot!" Maki lightly pushed as Honoka giggled her embracement away.

Afterall that time spent together, Honoka still found it was embarrassing to shower the other with her love even if it was as innocent as a peek. Maki, on the other hand, would never admit how much she really loves it when the ginger romanced her in such a fashion. Just than a helicopter was heard coming from their right. Both heads turned to find headlights searching the mountain side for any signs of the couple. Panic soar through their system as they frantically searched for any boulders to hide behind. Honoka found a large enough rock and pulled Maki towards it. They hid as the light passed by them. They held their breath as the sound of the roaring engine got closer and closer.

"I think they found us," Honoka said and Maki looked around.

"Yeah I could see that," her eyes scanned the area as the light's blinding rays grew, "Come on! If we can cross to the other side we can lose them in the forest."

Nodding, the duo made a run for the narrow gap between their side and the other. Just like criminals the helicopter light remained on their forms as they tried to escape. Maki was just a few feet away when the grunting of Honoka misstepping caught her attention.

"M-Maki!" Honoka slide as her legs numbed from the dart impaling her left leg, "A l-little help here!"

"Shit!" Maki grabbed her hand before the ginger slide down any further, "What happened?!"

"I can't feel my legs," Honoka wobbled her legs, "I was hit with something."

Maki inched forward to find the infamous drug darts the Ayase family was known of making. Which only meant that the helicopter above them was Ayase property, Maki gulped as she pulled Honoka forward. Taking her in her arms as she helped her cross over while the helicopter circled around them. They passed clumsily to the other side, still having the helicopter hot on their heels.

"Hurry up and shake the drugs effects off!" Maki complained as the duo slowly climbed down.

"It's a lot hard than it looks," Honoka clung to Maki for support.

A misstep on the redhead's part, flung the couple forward. Off balanced, Honoka ended up on her back with Maki riding her all the way down. Hitting a nearby smooth rock, the duo tumbled into the woods, luckily losing the helicopter's spotlight.

"A-Are you ok?" Maki asked as she rubbed her head.

Looking around she found Honoka face first in the ground, "Y-Y-Yeah… just a bit hurt here and there," picking herself up, Maki's coat dropped and the ginger added, "But I think your coats ruined."

Her red coat was torn up from taking much of the harm from the couples fall. Maki brushed it away, happy to know her ginger was alright, "Leave it, come on we have to keep moving."

"Maki that was Eli's family special darts, wasn't it?" Honoka wrapped her arm around Maki's shoulders, "If they're using darts what if Rin's family is using their dogs?"

Maki paused as she registered the possible information, "Lets just get to my summer home so we can address the scraps and cuts. We can think of something while we're there."

Honoka nodded as they journeyed carefully. The time read 2:30 am, when the drugs effects finally worn off and Honoka regain her legs back. Maki was exhausted from having to carry the ginger through the woods, so they took a small break. Just when they believed they had some time to relax, two figures appeared from the shadows.

"Honoka, Maki," the voice said and the two girls sprinted back onto their feet, "Come with us quietly and no one gets hurt."

"Umi's Mom?!" Honoka gasped as the older woman appeared wearing an expensive looking midnight colored kimono.

"Mrs. Sonoda get real," Maki spatted and Honoka gasped at her rudeness.

"Maki that's Umi's mom! You can't talk to her that way!" the ginger defended but Maki rolled her eyes.

"She's crazy if she believes i'm going to surrender so easily," glaring at the older woman, she continued, "Get lost before you get hurt."

"Maki!"

"My my," Mrs. Sonoda covered her mouth, "It's a shame Honoka wants to marry such a barbaric beast when my daughter is the definition of a real woman."

Amethyst eyes glared into the older woman's own scorn, "Bite me old hag."

"MAKI!"

"I was wondering when you say so," Mrs. Sonoda clapped her hands, "Tie the ginger and would you be so kindly to dispose of the red mutt."

"She's not a mutt!" Honoka gasped nevering seeing the older woman so angry.

But the older woman ignore her as a circle of black figures circled around them. Maki's back away at the sudden realization they were surrounded. Honoka pulled her towards the rear where she kicked a guard aside, "Come on!" and Maki recovered from the shock of being surrounded.

They ran as foot steps gained on the couple, "Maki hold your breath!"

"Huh?" but it was too late Honoka had leaped into the river.

The black figures stopped in their tracks as the pair floated down with the current. Honoka gasped and helped Maki keep a float. They had lost their pursuiters for now. The river was the only sound they could hear as they rode the current. Eventually they swim diagonally with the current and managed to get back on land.

"G-God I hate that woman," Maki coughed as Honoka spread herself on the dirt, "That family is so annoying!"

Honoka was too busy coughing up water to pay attention to the redheads rant. Either ways Maki preferred it this way, with honoka never knowing how much Umi's mom tried to separate them in the past or about Umi's "secret" feelings. In fact, Maki hoped Honoka never learned that Umi and Kotori harbored feelings toward her.

"M-Maki," Honoka huffed and the redhead turned to face her, "Look."

Maki turned her head to find the summer home a good distance away, "Come on."

Picking up the ginger, they dragged themselves toward the home. The doors were locked and Maki had to us the keys hidden behind a fake rock to get in. Once inside the door was relocked and they dried themselves off. Clothes were exchange for new dry ones and injuries addressed.

"Why is it so crazy this time?" Maki asked as she helped Honoka patch up some scraps on her back, "It's never so violent when you kidnapped me."

"I don't know," Honoka answered honestly, "But doesn't this make you want to survive this thing even more?" she tilted her head backwards to find the others orbs.

Maki saw the determination in her eyes and knew her own were reflecting the same thing, "Yeah," her lips curled into a grin, "Let's officially get married after this."

Honoka nodded as she turned to help Maki with her injuries. Once they were finished they were going to have a small snack when they heard a vehicle pull over in the front. Honoka hit the switch but it was too late for the rider knew they were inside. Maki signaled to her lover to follow her upstairs as the figure tried the knob to find it lock. They quietly went upstairs and managed to get inside Maki's room when the front door was burst open. The room's door was locked and the duo stepped away from the frame very slowly.

"Oh Maki!" they could hear her mother call, "I know you're in here dear."

Another pair of steps could be heard wondering around the bottom floor, "I'm guessing they went upstairs," came the all familiar voice of Mrs. Minami.

"Great!" Maki's mom squealed as footsteps were heard coming up, "We have you surrounded! Papa and Mrs. Hoshizora are waiting outside so don't try to escape."

Maki turned to the balcony and beckon the girl to follow. The door was slid open and just as promised the couple could see the two figures hanging around the truck. Deciding to climb down the gutter pipe, they managed to barely escape the four adults. The river was close to their location so they sneakily ran to the body of water. Once there, they released a sigh of relief after almost getting caught. But just when they thought they were safe, Honoka's ears picked up on the hooting of a familiar owl. She turned to find Kotori's messenger bird and she immediately informed the redhead. Taking action immediately, Maki throw a rock at the bird causing it to come tumbling down.

"Maki!" Honoka whispered harshly, "What if you killed it?!"

"I wasn't going to kill it," she whispered back, "Go get me some rope!"

Honoka nodded and retrieved the item. She watched as Maki tied the unconscious bird to a tree, "We'll come back for you," Honoka whispered petting the poor bird.

"H-Honoka," Maki whispered as she pulled the ginger's shirt.

"Hmm?" she turned to find six bloodhounds circled around them.

They paled as the dogs growled at the two, they were surrounded with the exception of the river flowing alongside them, "Don't make this harder than it already is," the older woman appeared.

Her features resembled Rin, "Mrs. Hoshizora," Honoka said as she felt the need to place a barrier between Maki and the dogs.

"You're looking healthy," the older woman smiled, "Now come with me and no one gets hurt."

Maki and Honoka exchanged knowing looks. The duo was done, the river's was always an option but the Hoshizora's bloodhounds would just follow them down the stream. They also couldn't run pass her for the dogs would just catch them within seconds.

"It was fun while it lasted," Honoka offered and Maki couldn't help but sigh in defeat.

"Alright," Maki admitted as they looked to the older woman, "We're coming."

Honoka took a step forward but the woman stopped her, "Ah! Let's have Maki come over first."

"Why do I have to come first?" Maki questioned as eyebrows went up in question.

Honoka felt her stomach turn, it was no secret that the Hoshizora had a unique way of dealing with problems. Just like it was no secret that Rin Hoshizora was in love with Maki. The ginger reached for the other's hand, a light squeeze warning the redhead of the stunt about to be committed. Maki looked at Honoka, confused by the squeeze until the ginger pulled her into the water. The dogs growled and chased after them as they floated down the stream.

"Honoka!" Maki gasped as they tried to keep a float, "W-What-?!" but the seriousness in her blue eyes caused her to withhold her questions.

It took them a while to finally lay on their backs and let the current take them along the trip. The bloodhounds following along side them making it difficult to even think about swimming ashore. It was during that time that they began talking about their actions. With Honoka explaining herself after pushing them into the river.

"I knew Rin's mom was going to pull something fishy," Honoka spoke softly, "Her daughter loves you so much and I'm sure she would have done something to us if we had gone with her."

Maki stayed silent, she had no idea Rin had habor those type of feelings toward her. It was almost frightening to think how violent her mother could have gone, "Rin's wouldn't have liked that," she defended her friend, "Her mom might be crazy but I'm sure if it was Rin she would have never tried something like that."

Honoka hummed in recognition before asking why the redhead had reacted so violently towards Mrs. Sonoda. Maki decide now was probably a good time to finally test her lover. So she revealed the fact that Umi and Kotori were in love with her. At first Honoka was in denial until Maki was able to produce verbal prove as to how they felt.

"It's not my place to tell you but that's why I hate her mom so much," Maki explained how Umi's mom had done so much to separate them during their beginning stages of their relationship, "It's frustrating to see you with them sometimes… you know after everything Umi's family has done."

"My heart only belongs to Maki," Honoka smiled as they gazed into the other's eyes, "I don't care if Mrs. Hoshizora kills me."

Maki returned the same loyalty and passion, "I love you too… I wouldn't mind being killed by Mrs. Sonoda either."

They smiled but their moment was ruined by the sound of gushing water, "Do you hear that?" Honoka flipped up right as she looked around for the cause of the sound.

Maki copied and the duo soon came face to face with the gushing waterfall. They screamed as they were pushed off of natures water slide.

…

Water became their only surrounding as they were launched off from the high mountain side. Honoka and Maki braced themselves from the impact, both barely able to dive in. The water was strong but they eventually resurfaced and found themselves behind the waterfall. Gasping for air, Honoka grabbed Maki and they both swam to the nearest shore. The cave was pitch black due to the night, with only the wall of high pressured water preventing any boat or any body to pass through without diving underneath it all.

"W-Where are we?" Honoka asked as they sat on the wet boulder, her voice being drowned out by the gushing water.

"I think we're inside a cave," Maki turned but could only see darkness, "Behind the waterfall… The water must have pushed us inside."

They took a rest, eventually the sense that they were finally alone for the rest of the night caved in. Where they should have felt fear or dread was replaced with peace and tranquility. Eventually Honoka felt they should find a better place to rest, so she convinced Maki to venture further into the cave. Holding hands and leaving behind shirts and pants as marks, Maki followed Honoka into the darkness. It wasn't a long tunnel and it lead them into another cave to the surprise of the couple. Though this cave was decorated with illuminating crystals, vines draping off from gaps in the ceiling, while water leaked through on its corners to give an illusion of corners. Fruit trees were scattered about, it all felt unreal.

"Woah," Honoka whistled as they hanged out in their underwear, "This is amazing!" She ran forward leaving Maki to take in the unique landscape, "Maki look food!" Honoka picked the ripe fruit.

"Wait Honoka!" Maki ran to stop her, "How do we know if this fruit is even edible," but the ginger was already eating.

"Have one," Honoka passed the red head a ball of a green fruit she had never seen before, "It's delicious!"

Seeing the ginger unharmed by the weird substance, Maki took a bite. She squealed in delight as the sweet taste of the fruit settled her starving stomach. The two enjoyed their meal before laying on the ground and staring up on the glowing specks of gems. They talked for a few before coming together for some much need rest. The duo slept for what felt like days. Maki was the last to wake up, hadden awoken alone, a panic zoomed passed her system as she came up to her feet and searched for the ginger, "Honoka? Honoka? HONOKA!"

"Over here!" she heard her call and she ran toward the direction of the sound. Relief washed over her as the ginger was stacking rocks and placing moss over her makeshift shrine, "What are you doing?"

"I figured we survived the 24 hour time limit and a wedding should be held," Honoka smiled as finished creating her work, "Congratulations Maki Nishikino! You've officially kidnapped Honoka Kousaka for 24 hours!"

Maki huffed in joy, "Does this mean you'll be my bride?"

"Aren't I already?" Honoka reached out both her hands and Maki chuckled a bit before taking them, "I can only imagine spending my whole life with you. My eyes will only seek yours, my heart will search from yours, my hands will itch for your touch, my nose wanting your scent."

"Mou don't be creepy!" Maki rolled her eyes affectionately as Honoka hushed her playfully before continuing their small wedding.

"I want Maki as my wife and death might separate us eventually but I know I'll always find my way to you," Honoka gazed into her amethyst eyes, they shined with many emotions, as the ginger finished her vow.

"I love you," Maki began, "I know I might not be honest, I know I could hurt you, I know I can be selfish, but it's only because I care a lot about you. So much that I find myself unable to share you even with our friends or family. What I want to say is that I want Honoka as my wife, and even in death I won't let another soul take you."

"Do you Honoka Kousaka take Maki as your wife?"

"I do," Honoka smiled both hypnotized by the others words and eyes.

"Do you Maki Nishikino take Honoka as your wife?"

"I do," Maki smiled leaning in for a kiss.

"Then I now pronounce you wife and wife!" sudden whistles and hands clapping erupted and the duo quickly came apart to find their friends drenching wet and cheering for them.

"W-What?-" Maki asked as Honoka froze from shock.

Nozomi couldn't help but smirk as she officially helped the duo get married, "Congratulations!" afterall Nozomi was the town's licensed marriage priest.

"H-H-Honoka!" Umi cried as she clapped her heart out, Eli clapped with one hand as she comforted the bluenette.

"Congratulations you two," Eli smiled and Umi cried louder, "H-H-Honoka… it was b-b-beautiful," Umi cried and Eli comforted.

"Congratulations Honoka, Maki," Kotori wiped away the tears.

"Congratulations!" Hanayo couldn't help but shake their hands, "I'm so moved! I hope I can find someone who loves me as much as you guys love each other," her eyes shining.

Maki and Honoka were a bundle of mess as they tried to make sense of what was going on, "How did-,"

Tsubasa came in shaking their hands as well, "You lucky beast you!" she grinned at Honoka, "You got yourself a hot babe thats for sure."

"Congratulations Maki," Rin waved, "Congratulations Honoka," she blinked away the tears before Hanayo went to give her some support.

"I'm proud of you Rin,' she held her hand and Tsubasa came right in between them, "I would be honored if you two decide to take me up for a spin."

"Congrats," Nico said as Nozomi took a stance next to her, "You dweebs finally did it."

"But how-" Honoka asked and Nico explained how they were washed down by the waterfall.

"Luck for you me and Nozomi know where we are," Nico grinned smugly, "So we can take you guys home from here."

"But that can wait," Nozomi smirked as she eyed the new married couple, "Mama likes what she sees."

Honoka and Maki looked at one another before realizing they were still in their underwear. They both blushed and immediately went to cover themselves.

…

They were now dressed and Nozomi and Nico had lead them all to the caves other exit. Everyone left one by one thanks to the narrowness of the exit hole. Eventually Maki and Honoka found themselves alone again as they waited for their cue from the other side.

"Scared?" Honoka asked and Maki shook her head.

Taking the ginger's hand, Maki looked forward, "Not when I'm with you," Maki eyes glinted with new excitement, "You?"

Honoka's eyes widen from a bit of shock before smiling again, "If it's with you, I can handle any adventure!" they gripped each other's hand tight as they waited.

The signal was given and they marched forward towards the rays of sunlight blinding the other side.

 **...**

 **A/N: So this was the last chapter... I feel like it might have felt rushed especially towards the end but that might just be my inexperience in writing romance scenes. I enjoyed writing the chase so maybe I'll focus more on action/ adventure and have the romance come in second. Anyways I would like to thank all who reviewed, followed, and Favorited this story! I also hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **With that said Thank you for reading!**


End file.
